The Perfect Lie
by singingtothewind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Post-FANG, rated T. Fang has been gone from the Flock for three and a half years. But when he gets a mysterious call from someone in his past, he returns to his former family. Will they reconcile? Will Max forgive him? Will they have to save the world?
1. News

**Hi everyone! Here's the first chapter! I have a feeling I'm going to get asked this, so: No, this is NOT my version of Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel. This is just a post-FANG fic. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

_**The Perfect Lie**_

_**Chapter One: News**_

"A tall decaf coffee, please?"

"Comin' right up."

The blonde-haired girl smiled at the guy across the counter. He thought she was cute; slim, blonde, and green-eyed. And apparently, she thought he was cute too. He usually preferred red-heads, but not a lot of them had been around the coffee shop lately.

"I'm Lily," she said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and letting it fall across her shoulders.

"Nick. Oh and that's gonna be $3.49" said the dark-haired guy. He turned to one of the other workers on duty, Ryan, and told him to make the tall decaf coffee for "the lovely Lily". She laughed, pulling money out of her wallet. She handed it to him, and their hands touched.

"Thank you," she said, laughing.

"You're very welcome," passing her her change.

"Are you almost done with your shift?" she whispered, raising her eyebrows persuasively.

"I have five more minutes." He said. Ryan tapped him on the shoulder, and handed him the decaf coffee.

"Ryan," Nick muttered, turning his head towards Lily.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll cover for you. But if Kat notices you not at the register, you better be back here in two seconds flat."

"No problem. And thanks."

"Here's your decaf and…I'll be out in a second." He said, half-smiling.

She bit her lip. "Great."

XXX

Okay. So this guy's name wasn't really Nick; it was Fang. He worked at Starbucks full time because he had never gotten an education, and his looks were known to bring in extra business. Fang would've hated his job if it weren't for girls like Lily, and on top of that, he had decided last week that he was going to bounce from his job in a year. After that, he would find another one and another one and another one until twenty years would pass and…

RIIING!

Fang flinched and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and hurriedly set it on vibrate. He looked around, and made sure that no one had noticed. Fang then looked at the screen, checking the number. Nope; he didn't know that number. It was probably just some prank-phone callers. He pressed the "end" button and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Fang slipped past some busy workers, and opened the latch in the counter. He walked around it, and scanned the crowded café for Lily. He found her near a window diagonal from him, sipping her decaf coffee.

"Hey," she said, her lips close to the lid of her drink.

"Long time no see," Fang said sarcastically.

She giggled, and put her cup of coffee down on the table. "I needed my afternoon high. I have a biology class in a little while."

So she was one of those college students at NYU. A lot of the other girls Fang had met were too. Fang always saw a lot of them pass through regularly, but never Lily. They always had this slightly snobby persona about them, and all seemed intelligent beyond their years. Something Fang would never have.

"You want to be a doctor?"

She shook her head and almost gagged on her coffee. "No, not exactly. I'm going to be a nutritionist, so I need a science requirement."

"Nutritionist? Well, that sounds pretty cool." Fang said.

She brushed her fingers through her long hair. "Yeah, it sort of is. You go to NYU too, right? Are you a freshman? A sophomore?"

Ah, the question Fang always got. "I'm a-"

"That stupid phone again." Fang removed his vibrating phone from his pocket.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Lily shook her head. "No problem."

Fang looked at the screen to check the number. Hmmm; it was the same person calling from a few minutes before. He thought nothing of it, and pressed the "end" button. Just a bunch of bored kids.

"I'm a sophomore. I'm majoring in Literature and Journalism."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing. I wanted to major in English, but everyone knows you can't make a living off that. I tried to convince my parents to let me do Journalism, or go pre-law but they just weren't gonna let me."

Fang frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

Lily shrugged. "Ah, I'll get over it. So," she said, changing the subject and smiling at him, "Are you from the area?"

"Yeah, I'm from Queens. I commute in and out every day," he lied. "What about you?"

"I'm from Ft. Lauderdale."

"I've been there. Have y-"

Fang reached into his pocket. "That goddamn phone! I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Really, it's fine. That happens to me all the time."

He looked at the screen. Okay, now this was weird; the person had called him for a third time in a row. Fang seriously didn't think at this point that some kid would prank phone call the same person in a span of ten minutes; there just wasn't any fun in that.

Fang started to stand up. "Actually, I should take this. It's my dad. He usually calls me back and guilt trips me into calling him more often. It annoys the shit out of me."

Lily held up her hands. "No problem. I don't have to leave for another fourty-five minutes. I'll be here," she said, licking some coffee off her lips.

He smiled in thanks, and headed to the back of the café, near the bathrooms.

Fang pressed "send", and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Fang?"

He was taken off guard. First of all, he didn't know this number, second, the person knew his name, and three, he didn't know whose voice this was. Fang _really_ didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Who is this?" he said.

The person, a woman with a slight Hispanic accent, laughed at the other end of the line.

"You probably just don't remember my voice very well; it's been a few years. But if I said my name, you would know who I was. Fang, its Doctor Valencia Martinez."

XXX

He could feel the blood draining from his face. He took a few seconds to compose himself, then, "I'm sorry…what?"

"It's Doctor Valencia Martinez. I'm a member of the CSM and I'm…Max's mother."

Fang swallowed. He had tried to avoid that name for three and a half years.

He tried to sound polite. "Hello, Dr. Martinez."

She chuckled.

"Dr. Martinez, I don't want to sound rude but…why are you calling me? How are you calling me?"

"Well, Fang, we…I mean myself, Jeb, and the…the Flock"-flinch-"have found a development."

Fang peaked across the hallway, scanned the crowd of people, until he found Lily looking at him. She raised her eyebrows.

"One minute," he mouthed. She nodded, looking slightly sullen.

"Dr. Martinez, I'm in the middle of something, so if you can make this as quick as possible-"

"No problem. I'm in the middle of something too, so just remember to call me back when you're done." He heard the rustling of papers. "And Fang, I'm sorry about this. I wouldn't have tried to find you if it weren't of the utmost importance."

"It's fine."

"Alright then. So, just call me when you're done? Or I'll just call you in a half hour."

"Okay."

"Well, good-bye Fang. I'll speak to you soon."

He hung up.

Fang stood there for a while, not caring if Lily was beginning to get pissed. All he wanted to do was take in everything that just happened.

Dr. Martinez found his cell phone number. He didn't know how, considering "Fang" wasn't listed in the yellow book and he didn't tell the Flock where he was going three and a half years ago. That was something to ask her when he called back.

The Flock knew something. If it was about him, or they needed his help, he didn't know. But he would find out soon enough.

If he decided to meet up with the Flock again for this "development", he would have to face her. _Max._ Fang wasn't sure if he could; after taking off for, what was supposed to be twenty years, he didn't exactly think that Max would be overjoyed to see him. She would probably be furious at him.

Or worse; she might have gotten together with Dylan.

Fang rubbed his hands together, dismissing that thought. She couldn't have done that. Regardless of what he had done to her, Max wouldn't go off into the sunset with Dylan. She had hated him.

After reflecting for a while on what had just happened, Fang walked back, wobbly, to where the girl Lily was sitting. When he got there, he saw that she had thrown out her coffee cup, and was tapping the table with her fingers.

"Well, look who's back," she said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, sitting down in the armchair opposite her, "my dad just wouldn't shut the hell up. Something about NYU calling…I don't know. But I'm sorry."

She still looked incredibly pissed off. She had her arms crossed, and was studying his face.

"Let me make it up to you; dinner tonight, at this really great French restaurant I know. I'll pay for everything."

Her green eyes brightened. "Um…okay. But not tonight; I have another class after Bio. How 'bout tomorrow night?"

Fang smiled. "I'll make a reservation as soon as I can."

Lily smiled. "Alright."

XXX

As soon as Lily had left Starbucks for her Bio class (he had found out that she was a "sophomore like him", a lover of books, a liberal, not surprisingly, and had been student council president at her high school) Fang called back Dr. Martinez. He wasn't ready for what she had in store for him, but now that she had dragged him into it, he needed to know what was up.

"Fang?"

"Yes."

"Hello again. Do you just want me to cut to the chase?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Fang, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Are they in trouble-"

"No no no, they're all fine. It's just that…it was completely by accident but…but…"

"Dr. Martinez, please."

"We…we found your parents."

The words repeated themselves in his mind; Parents parents parents…

"When?" Fang inquired.

"Five weeks ago. We would've called you sooner, but it took a long time to find your number. The Flock would've called you themselves but-"

"How?" Fang still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, long story short, Jeb was flipping through some old files from the School, and found a file of both of your parents. We looked into them, and, Fang, really, they are your parents."

Fang sighed. He had dreamed of meeting his biological parents his whole life, wondering what his life would've been like not being a mutant bird kid. But there was something missing…

"I…we…I stole some files from the Institute…it gave their address-"

"I know. Ma-the Flock told me. It's just that the Flock ran into your mother in Baltimore, and Ma-the Flock could have sworn it was your mother. We looked into it and…she, they really are your parents."

"What are their names?" Fang asked. Fang couldn't believe this, but he wouldn't let Dr. Martinez know that.

"Your mother's name is Josie Carrison, and your father's name is Robert Lorenzo."

Josie. Robert.

"How old are they?" Fang remembered a few years back when Angel, the youngest member of the Flock, let it slip that his mom was a teenager when she had him. He had assumed that his father had been a teenager too.

"Your mom is 34, and your dad is 36."

They were young. Josie must've been sixteen when he was born.

"What are they doing with themselves?"

"Your mother is a teacher, and your father is a lawyer."

"Are they still together?"

"No, Fang. They both have separate families. But we think they're on civil terms, although we can't be sure."

"And…what do you want me to do?" Fang had begun to get angry; this was it? The Flock just wanted to tell him, "Oh yeah, and you have a family!" and just leave it like that?

"This is where it gets complicated. Fang, if you'd like to meet them, Jeb and I can definitely get that done, but if you do…you'd have to meet them at the CSM headquarters."

"Would I have to see the Flock again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Fang sighed again. He wanted to meet his parents. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but he would have to see the Flock again.

And he knew the Flock wouldn't be happy to see him.

Should he stay where he was, at his crappy job, crappy apartment, crappy life, his only joy flirting with girls, or go back to his past and meet his parents, the two people he wanted to see most, but also have to face his former family…and Max? And what if there was another reason Dr. Martinez was calling him, but she might not want to say in case Fang decided not to go because of it?

"I'll go."

"I knew you would."

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad? Let me know in a review! **

**The next chapter should be up soon! =)**


	2. Messages

**Wasn't that a fast update? Here's chapter two! Enjoy, and please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Btw Thank you to everyone who reviewed! =)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Messages**_

"Tonight was so great, Nick."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Nick smiled at Lily. She brushed her hands through her hair.

"Would you…consider going on another date?" Nick asked.

Lily smiled. "Of course." She looked up into his eyes. Nick (_Fang_) leaned across the gear shift and kissed Lily full on the lips. She kissed back, putting her hands around his neck.

Too soon, they parted. "You're a good kisser," she whispered against his lips.

"I could say the same thing about you," said Fang, going back in for another kiss. She put her index finger against his lips, stopping him.

"Next time," said Lily.

Fang nodded. "Don't forget."

She laughed. "I won't. I _promise_." Lily looped her handbag around her shoulder and began to open the passenger door. She turned back, and looked at Fang mischievously.

"Maybe one more," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

XXX

After parking his Honda across the street from his apartment building, Fang took out the keys to his apartment and ran under the awning in the front of the building. He pulled his windbreaker around his shoulders a little tighter. He burst through the doors, and walked straight ahead towards the elevators.

"Hello, Nick." Fang's neighbor from across the hall, Bill, a thirty-year-old History teacher at an up-to-do public high school, nodded at him. Fang went to press the up button for the elevator, but it looked like Bill had already done that.

"Hey Bill."

"You look a little happy."

"I just had a date."

"Another one?"

"Yep."

"Jesus Nick, you've dated a lot of girls," Bill said a little wistfully.

Fang glanced at him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"How come you…didn't take her home?" Bill wiggled his eyebrows. He was a creepy guy.

"Bill, I don't take home _all_ the fucking girls I date." Truth be told, he'd taken home _none_ of the girls he dated. Partially because they never lasted long, and partially because he felt like he would betray _her_. Max.

"Shit, I'm just kidding with you man. But, there _must_ be something special about you." Bill wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Who knows, Bill, who knows." He half-smiled.

_Oh, if only you knew,_ thought Fang.

XXX

Fang dropped his keys onto his small, rickety dinner table, and then dropped his windbreaker onto the floor. Fang sighed, and let his 14-foot jet black wings extend all the way to their full length.

Bill had been right; there _was_ something special about him. You see, he wasn't completely human. He was 98% human, and 2% bird. He had wings, air sacs, hollow bones, and he had to eat more than the normal human being. Along with the rest of his former Flock, he had been brought up in a dog crate, constantly experimented on by whack–job scientists at a place called the School. Basically, he was a freak. A genetic freak.

Fang sat down at his couch, and picked up a book on his coffee table. He opened to page 42 of The Alchemist by Paulo Coehlo. It was one of the few good books Fang had read. And so far, Fang was enjoying it immensely.

But of course, reality had to set back in.

RIIING!

XXX

Fang decided to jump on a float at the ignorance parade, and at first thought that it was Lily calling. Fang jumped up from his couch, set down his book, and walked over to where his windbreaker lay. He fished around in his pockets until he found his cell phone, and sat down on the floor. He looked down at the screen.

It wasn't Lily.

Stomach churning, he pressed the call button. He knew this would be coming sooner or later…

"Hello?"

"Fang?"

Fang remained impassive. He wouldn't let his emotions show.

"Dr. Martinez."

"Yes. Hello again, Fang. Are you busy right now?"

"No."

"Well, Fang, we've contacted your parents. And-"

He heard a bang, then a yell in the background. Dr. Martinez told the person to stop, but the girl (it was too high-pitched to be a guy) kept talking to Dr. Martinez. Fang heard a scuffle on the other end of the call, as if someone was trying to take the phone away from Dr. Martinez.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"Dr. Martinez?" Fang asked.

"No! Don't talk to him!"

Fang's heart leapt. It couldn't be…

"Stop it! Let me have the phone!"

"Mom! Don't-"

"_Maximum Ride_! Stop it right_ now_!"

Fang's heart leapt even faster.

It was Max.

And he couldn't help himself. "Max?"

XXX

Dr. Martinez yanked the phone from out of Max's limp hand, and set it on her desk. Max had her mouth hanging open slightly, and she had a far-off look in her eyes. She sat on the floor. She glanced up at the phone, then at her mother, and said, "Please Mom…"

"I have to. You know that, Max." Slowly, Valencia could see in her daughter's eyes that she was slowly receding back into herself; into pain and sadness. Just like she had done when Fang left the Flock, left _her_, three and a half years ago.

Valencia nodded at Max. "It'll be okay. I promise you."

Max shook her head. "He-"

"Dr. Martinez?" Fang's deep voice emanated from the phone. Max looked down at her feet.

"One second, Fang. I'm sorry." Dr. Martinez lowered her voice. "Max, go back to the Flock. Dessert should be ready by now."

Max looked up. Her face looked like it belonged to someone much older, not to an eighteen-year-old.

"Fine. But w-when-" Max sighed, then spoke again. "When he gets here, he better steer clear of me or else I'll rip his head off." With that, Valencia's daughter pushed herself off the wood-paneled floor, and walked towards the door of Dr. Martinez's office. She shut the door behind her with a bang.

Dr. Martinez sighed, and put her hands to her temples. She picked up the phone. "I'm so sorry about that Fang. There was a little-"

"That was Max."

Valencia paused before answering. "Yes."

"She doesn't want me to come."

Dr. Martinez sighed. "No. Sh-she doesn't."

Fang didn't answer for a few minutes. "I…I want…"

"You want to talk to Max?"

Fang didn't answer for a moment.

"Yes."

Valencia heard the door to her office open slightly. She heard whispers outside her door, then a smack. She got up, carrying her phone along with her, and opened the door. There stood the entire Flock; Angel, the youngest at 10-years-old, Gazzy, her biological brother, 12-years-old, Nudge, the chatty 15-year-old, Iggy, the blind 18-year-old, Dylan, the beautiful boy who was technically 3-years-old, but looked 18 as well, and Max, the leader, Dr. Martinez's gorgeous, headstrong daughter at 18-years-old.

Nudge spoke first. "We were just walking down the hall-"

"Are you _sure_ you want to talk to Max, Fang?" As Max's mother, of course she knew that Max would never want to talk the boy who broke her heart, but at the same time, she pitied Fang, because even though he had left the Flock, he had thought he had left for the best. And, truth be told, he was right. And now, here he was, about to return to his former family who would undoubtedly not be _ecstatic_ by his return. Who couldn't feel sorry for him?

The Flock (except for Iggy) looked at the phone, as if imagining it were actually Fang. Gazzy and Nudge looked mildly happy, Angel was impassive, Iggy looked slightly angry, Dylan looked furious, and Max looked both sad and irritated.

"Now that you asked, I'm not sure," said Fang. Valencia laughed, then glanced at Max. She was shaking her head slowly.

"Alright then. Well, we might as well talk about more, ah, _important_ things." Valencia shut the door on the Flock, and walked back to her desk. Ignoring the banging on the door, she sat down at her desk and gazed down at the scattered mess of papers.

XXX

"Okay Fang. Are you ready?"

"Yes." He hadn't been more ready in his life.

"We contacted your parents, and, long story short, they'll be coming to the CSM headquarters. They'll be at the headquarters next Monday, in four days."

"Okay."

"So what you need to do is book a flight over here. I think this might be a little far for you to fly on your own."

Fang didn't answer.

"So, what you need to do is book a flight to Seattle, Washington. That's where the headquarters is. Try booking a flight to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport."

"Dr. Martinez, I think I can fly-"

"No Fang. You'd have to stop, and when you do you might be noticed. People might think you were a burglar."

"Dr. Martinez, really, I can fly there myself. I can blend in with my surroundings too, so no one would notice me stealing food or something."

"It would take you a few days to get here."

"Only three…or four."

"Fang, if it's an issue of money-"

"It might be. I'd have to check how much one seat costs."

Dr. Martinez didn't answer for a few moments. "If it's too much to pay, the CSM can write you a check. It's no problem."

"It would be easier for me to fly-"

"_No_, Fang." Her voice was beginning to get an exasperated and apprehensive tone to it.

Why was she so adamant about him not flying?

"Dr. Martinez…is there another reason why you're not letting me fly on my own?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes. Fang thought she had hung up when she said…

"Fang…just don't fly on your own. Please."

Max would've kept barreling her with questions. But Fang was different; he knew when to stop.

"Okay. I'll get on a plane."

Dr. Martinez sighed in relief. "Thank you, Fang. If…if you want, I'll explain when you get here."

Fang waited a moment before answering. "Alright."

"Good. So, you'll get on a flight on Sunday. I think that's the best. You'll be too jetlag if you fly on Monday to see your parents. And I'll arrange for a CSM representative to fly with you to Seattle. We have an office in New York."

Fang didn't complain. "Okay."

"You can stay at the headquarters. We have a few rooms-"

"For the Flock."

"Excuse me?"

"You mean you have a few rooms for the Flock. Only the Flock."

"We'll…we'll give you your own separate room, Fang."

"Yes."

"And…on Monday you'll meet your parents. And what happens from there is all up in the air."

Fang paused a few minutes before answering.

"Fang?"

"What do you mean, 'all up in the air'?"

"Well…if you decide to be with your parents, then you'll go with your parents. If you decide to stay on your own, you'll stay on your own. Or if you decide to stay with-"

"You know I can't stay with the Flock, Dr. Martinez."

There was silence on the other end for what felt like ten minutes. "Fang, we can't rule out-"

"Dr. Martinez," Fang brushed his fingers through his hair, "you know I can't stay with the Flock. If I stay with them…" He shut his eyes, remembering how just before, when he heard Max's voice, even though she was furious at him, he still wanted to talk to her. Still wanted to be with her. Still wanted…

"If I stay with them…it won't be good. Max will get distracted. My…anger at Dylan will cloud my thoughts. The Flock will feel alienated. Just like before. I can't stay. You _know_ that, Dr. Martinez."

She didn't speak for a few moments. "Fang…you haven't been around recently. I doubt the media found out."

Fang's stomach churned. "What?"

She sighed. "You'll find out when you get here, Fang."

Fang felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. "I'm still meeting my parents, right?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Of course! It's just…never mind, Fang. Just forget what I said. Be in Seattle next Sunday, okay? We'll arrange for a private car to pick you up at the airport."

"Sounds great."

"Okay Fang. I'll see you soon."

Fang thought of something at the last moment. "Hold on! Dr. Martinez…"

"Yes?"

"Are my parents…happy to meet me?"

"Yes Fang. They're very happy to finally meet you. Thrilled, actually."

He couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, Dr. Martinez."

"You're welcome, Fang. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

XXX

Fang got up off the floor, and walked back to the sofa. He picked up his book and continued reading.

He felt like he could fly to the moon.

* * *

**How was it? The next chapter should be up soon!**

**P.S.: If any of you are in the mood to watch a Maximum Ride fanvideo, please go on my profile and check out mine. The link is there and everything. I'd really appreciate it =)**

**Whoever reviews will get a virtual cookie! =D (::)**


	3. Greetings

**Hey everyone! Here's the chapter when the Flock are reunited! I hope you enjoy! =)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three: Greetings**_

Fang got a phone call just as he was heading into the car. He assumed it would be Dr. Martinez, checking to see if his flight had arrived safely. But it turned out to be Lily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick, its Lily."

"Hey Lily. How are you?"

"Great. I had _so_ much fun last night. The movie was shit but since you were there…it was okay." She laughed.

"That's great to hear. I had a lot of fun last night too, Lily." The car began driving off to the highway. His CSM representative/escort removed his New York Times magazine from his carry-on bag and began reading an article.

"Especially the kissing." Lily was probably smiling on the other end.

"_Especially_ the kissing." They both laughed.

"So…I was wondering if maybe you would consider going with me to an outing around Central Park this Friday? We could walk around the Park and have lunch and maybe even a little shopping for me-"

"I would love too, but I'm going to be busy that day. I have a special writing seminar," he lied. "I'm really sorry, Lily."

Fang heard her sigh. "Alright. Maybe Saturday?"

"I would have to check. But I might be free," he lied.

"Alright. Well, I have to get some studying in. I'll see you soon, Nick."

"See you soon." Fang hung up and took a deep breath. Fang had nothing to do now but wait until he reached his family. His _former_ family.

XXX

"What time is Fang coming?"

Iggy looked up from the Irish soda bread he was concocting and gazed in Angel's general direction.

"Pretty soon. Aren't _you_ the psychic one?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "I don't know _everything_, Iggy. When's the soda bread gonna be ready? Fourty-five minutes, right?"

Iggy picked up his pan of soda bread and moved it towards the oven. He opened the door with one hand, balancing the pan, then pushed it into the oven. Closing the door, Iggy answered, "Fourty-five minutes. But you knew that already; I told you."

Angel smiled devilishly. "Just messing with you, Iggy."

"Right. Just messing with me." But now, Iggy was confused at what exactly Angel meant.

"Iggy! Angel! Fang is almost here!" Dr. Martinez peaked her head in the kitchen doorway, gesturing with her hands for them to move out of the room.

Iggy snorted. "I don't want to see him." Angel glared at him.

"Just come outside Iggy!" Dr. Martinez ran out of the room towards the bedrooms.

"Come on, Ig," said Angel pulling Iggy by the arm towards the front door of the Flock's mega suite.

"Why are you so anxious to see him?"

Angel looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Because, Iggy. Because."

XXX

"Flock! Report!" Max strode down the hallway towards the front door where Iggy and Angel already stood waiting.

"Report!" Max's voice was hollow and lifeless. Her eyes looked dead, and her skin looked almost like it was sagging. This was probably the worst she looked in three and a half years. Except for right after Fang left, of course.

"Iggy…Angel…Dylan…me…"

"Max, are you okay?" asked Angel.

Max looked down at her, and tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace. "Fine."

"You don't look fine." Max looked at her for one second, then tore her gaze back to the hallway. "Gazzy's here…Nudge! Report! Let's go!" Nudge burst out of one of the bedrooms, throwing a magazine backwards. She ran down the hall and nearly ran straight into Dylan. "Here!"

"Alright, that's everyone. Mom?" Dr. Martinez held a phone to her ear, whispering rapidly to someone.

"I understand. How long? Okay. Got it. Thanks Cory." She hung up, fixing her bun.

"Okay, everyone walk outside to the front of the building. Max, lead."

Instead of leading, Max ushered everyone out of the room. She needed to have a talk with her mom.

"Mom, why are we doing this?"

"Because," she smiled at her daughter. "I asked you to."

Max took a deep breath. "You know how I feel about him-"

"Max, I'm going to be there. I'll make sure nothing…_bad_ happens."

Max looked into her mother's eyes. "Who was on the phone?"

Valencia licked her lips. "A neighbor. He told me that Ella is going to be here in a week."

"Who's Cory?" asked Max. A sparkle was coming back to her eyes. She looked smug.

"A neighbor, of course. Enough of this Max, let's go outside."

"When are you-"

"When will I _what_?"

Max looked taken aback. Her mother never used to be angry with her. Only recently, three months ago, had she become cruel and distant. And she had seemed just fine the other day.

"When are you going to tell him that he's not just here for his parents?" She folded her arms.

Valencia smiled at her daughter. "Soon, honey. Now let's go outside."

The knot in Max's stomach only twisted more.

XXX

The black Lincoln car, with a CSM bumper sticker on the back, pulled up to the curb. The driver, dressed in a blue polo shirt, black vest and jeans, got out of the car, and began unloading the luggage. The backseat car door opened. Max's heart felt like it was about to force its way out of her chest. The person stepped onto the curb.

Her heart stopped.

XXX

Fang's heart stopped as soon as he saw her.

She was the furthest one away from him, but the first to catch his eye. He could've been dreaming. He thought this day would never come for twenty years; but here it was.

She was dressed in a white T-shirt with the faces of all four of the Beatles on it. She wore ripped dark blue skinny jeans, and worn blue Converses. Her tan, white-streaked, freckled wings were extended, but not to their full thirteen feet. She had her arms crossed, and she was looking at him with a mix of sadness, elation, and anger. He didn't know which she felt the most. Her blondish-brown hair had grown long, almost to her waist, and her chocolate brown eyes flared. She was beautiful.

She was Maximum Ride.

But something was wrong. And Fang knew it was because of him.

XXX

He was the furthest one from her. She had deliberately stayed as far away from the curb as her mother would let, but, of course, she was the first one to be noticed by him. Just her luck. She thought she would have had to wait twenty _fucking_ years, but here he was, only three and a half years in.

He wore his usual black ensemble; black t-shirt with no design, black jeans with rips and holes in them, and black Nike sneakers. His jet black wings were fully extended to their fourteen feet. His dark eyes gleamed and his jet black hair blew in the wind. He looked tan as ever. He was handsome, striking as midnight.

He was Fang.

He looked great, rejuvenated; better than she had ever looked in the last three and a half years. Her heart sunk, imagining how much fun he must have had wherever he had gone. Without her.

But she could see it in his eyes; it hadn't been all fun and games.

Something was not right.

XXX

"Fang!" Nudge walked forward, but immediately hung back. She glanced back, as if wanting the Flock's approval. Max nodded solemnly, looking down. Nudge's face broke into a grin, and she ran forward to hug Fang. She threw her arms around him, and he, being his calm and introverted self, patted her lightly on the back. A wave of joy overthrew him as he realized maybe the Flock was somewhat happy to see him again.

"Fang!" she pulled back to examine his face. "Wow. Look at you!"

"Look at _you_. You've gotten so tall." He smiled.

"Fang! How've you been?" the Gasman ran forward and barreled him into a bear hug. He'd gotten a lot stronger.

"Okay, Gazzy, okay."

Angel stepped forward cautiously. She looked up at him. She was no longer a short, sweet n' evil seven-year-old. She was taller, prettier, and more mature. Less arrogant.

Fang understood her hesitation immediately. She wasn't sure if he hated her or not for getting him pretty much killed three and a half years ago, and partially making him separate with the rest of the Flock.

"It's okay," he said, leaning down and bringing her into a hug. "Hey Angel."

"Hi Fang." Her voice seemed like it was on the verge of breaking. She buried her head in his chest.

Fang looked up. There stood blind Iggy, looking straight into Fang's eyes.

"Iggy."

"Fang."

Iggy bit his lip. Angel separated from Fang. He stood and grasped Iggy's hand. Iggy pulled him into a bear hug more painful than Gazzy's.

"Why'd you leave, Fnick. Why'd you leave…"

Fang shut his eyes.

They separated. And finally, Fang's gaze fell to Dylan. His stomach churned in rage.

"Fang." He didn't sound rude, but polite.

"Dylan." Fang was impassive.

"Nice…nice to see you again."

Fang didn't answer.

Dylan walked forward and held out his hand. Fang looked down at it. He decided not to shake it, but at the last second, did. There was no reason to start anything now. Dylan looked at him head on. Fang's gaze fell first.

"Fang." Doctor Valencia Martinez strode forward and pulled him into a hug. She smelled of lavender. "It's great to see you again." She smiled warmly at him.

"You too, Dr. Martinez. Thanks for everything."

"It's no problem, honey."

The way she said "honey" made Fang's skin crawl.

Finally, Fang's gaze fell back to Max. She was studying her shoe, unaware that everyone was looking at her. Finally she looked up into Fang's eyes. Her eyes said four words to him.

Stay away from me.

Before Fang could walk forward and say hello, she turned her back on everyone and walked back into the CSM headquarters, her hair shining brightly in the wind.

XXX

"Have some more hot dogs, Fang."

"Thanks Nudge."

The entire Flock was together again. After their first greeting in three and a half years, the Flock had filed back into the building, where lunch was served in their mega-suite. All of them, plus Dr. Martinez, sat around the large circular table in the dining room. As it happened, the Flock had an entire floor to themselves, the top floor, in the CSM headquarters. It had everything from bedrooms to a game room to a sauna to an open-air, high ceilinged room where they could fly in their own home.

Fang took two more hot dogs off the plate and set it on his dish. He put ketchup, mustard, and relish all over his hot dogs, then dug in.

"So…Fang…where've you been for the last few years?" Nudge glanced at Max. Max was looking down at her dish, stony-faced, twirling her spaghetti around and around.

"Um," Fang glanced at Max. "New York."

"Cool!" said the Gasman. "I love that place! We should totally go back there!"

"What've you been doing?" asked Iggy.

"Um…working."

"How have you been working, Fang?" asked Dr. Martinez innocently. "I don't think you have a birth certificate or ID, I believe."

Fang's stomach churned. He knew they wouldn't tell, but he didn't want them to know that he had gotten a fake birth certificate, ID, driver's license, and everything else you needed in this world from a Math wiz in Chinatown.

Fang didn't answer. Valencia's brow furrowed, but she let the subject drop.

"What job, Fang?" asked Dylan. Everyone looked at him.

Fang decided not to start anything, and simply answer the question.

"Starbucks."

"The coffee place?" asked Iggy.

'"Mh-hmm."

"Awesome!" said Gazzy, biting into a piece of Iggy's Irish soda bread.

"Who works at Starbucks?" Fang heard a bang, then a set of feet walking down the corridor.

And in stepped Jeb, the Flock's former Father figure.

XXX

Jeb Batchelder smiled as he walked into the dining room, carrying a large bag with a box inside. He had on a white button-down shirt and sandy-colored corduroys. His blondish-brown hair had gone slightly gray. His face had gotten a few wrinkles, but overall he seemed healthy for his age.

"Hey Jeb," said the whole Flock.

Jeb set the box down on a side table, then stood next to Dr. Martinez. They shook hands, and exchanged pleasantries.

Jeb's gaze fell on Fang. He smiled, and walked over to him.

"Fang." They shook hands. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You just got in?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. The weather's going to be great all week I hear. Wonderful weather for flying."

Dr. Martinez cleared her throat, and took a sip of water. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, we'll see about flying. So, how have you been?"

Fang was surprised. He didn't expect Jeb to be this courteous and kind.

"Okay. Been keeping busy."

"Wondeful." Jeb knew Fang enough that he wouldn't get much more out of him. He turned and walked towards a chair between Dr. Martinez and Max. He sat and glanced at his daughter. His brow furrowed.

"Are you alright Max-"

That's when she lost it.

XXX

"No, I'm not alright!" She stood up and wiped her face with her napkin.

"Everyone's acting so happy that F-Fang is back! Well, I'm not!" She raised her voice to a yell. "He left! Left us! Left the Flock! He said he would be gone for twenty _fucking_ _years_!" She pointed her finger at him. He looked straight at her, as if to challenge her. She only got angrier.

"Max, sit down." said Dylan, pulling her down by the hand. She yanked it free, still staring at Fang. Only Fang.

"And now he's back to see his _parents_! What about Nudge? Gazzy? Angel? Their parents? Huh?" she glanced at Jeb and her mother.

"Max, _stop_-" Jeb commanded. But noobody could stop her.

"No! I won't stop! Because here he is, barely talking as usual, and everyone is treating him as if he's Sleeping Beauty returning after a hundred years? Are you _shitting__ me_?"

"You know what, who _gives_ a fuck about him? Screw him, let him work at Starbucks! He doesn't _deserve_ to be here! He doesn't _need_ to be here! He could've stayed in a friggen hotel or something! He doesn't need to see us, I don't need to see him!" Max's eyes flared. No one stood up. No one stopped her. She never stopped looking at Fang.

"We let him off the hook? Pretend he's our own again? That is _shit_! He left! He didn't want to be with us! So let him be! Let him go! I'm the leader! We let him go and that's IT! He left ME!" She collapsed in her chair.

She took deep breaths and looked down. She brought her hand to her forehead. But she wasn't done yet.

Max looked back at Fang. "And I hate…I hate…I _hate_ you, Fang. Get out of my life."

With that, she stormed out, leaving everyone behind in awestruck silence.

XXX

Angel spoke first. "Max is just…distraught." Angel looked up at him, with pure kindness in her eyes. She took his hand.

"Thanks Angel. But it's my-"

"She'll be fine, Fang," said Iggy with concern.

"Sometimes she gets like that-" began the Gasman.

"Gazzy!" said Angel.

"She doesn't mean it. Really, she doesn't," consoled Nudge. Her eyes were pleading with Fang to believe her.

"It'll be fine," said Dylan politely.

"I'll deal with her, Fang," said Valencia. Her tone of voice irked Fang.

"Okay." He would never show it, but Fang felt horrible that he had brought Max to that point. He felt horrible that this is what he had made happen. It also make him think that he shouldn't have left…

Jeb took a deep breath. "Well, I guess that ends lunch." As if programmed, everyone stood up and began cleaning up, eager to do something else. Everyone talked to Fang, even Dylan, telling him not to listen to Max. She didn't mean it.

After they cleaned up, the Flock showed him to where he would be sleeping. Along the way, no one could block out the loud, anguished sobs echoing from Max's room.

* * *

**How was it? I'm not too sure I executed it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and _please review_! Virtual cookies await you!**

**(::)**

**P.S.-There might be a few things that don't seem to be explained, but everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters._ Stay tuned!_ ;)**


	4. Reunited

**Here's the big one; in this chapter, Fang will finally get to meet his parents after eighteen years! I hope it's good!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and also thank you to everyone who favorited this story/put it on Story Alert. It really means a lot to me. **

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Reunited**_

Iggy was already preparing breakfast when Fang walked into the kitchen. The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit, and pancakes greeted him as he sat down at the kitchen table. The Flock had two tables, one for eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner on regular days, and another for when they had special guests, like Dr. Martinez or Jeb or a CSM representative. Fang picked up a newspaper that lay in front of him. The headline was something about bombing raids in Iraq.

"So, excited for today?" asked Iggy, flipping an omelet.

"Yeah. Definitely." Truth be told, being on your own for three and a half years made you long for company. Even parental company.

Iggy nodded. "That's cool. But if I remember correctly…you weren't too excited about meeting your parents a few years ago."

Fang creased his eyebrows. "What?"

"When Angel told us about our parents," he said, putting a stack of pancakes on a platter. "You seemed…indifferent. Now you're excited."

"Oh yeah." Fang looked away. "Well, I guess I was a little taken aback that my mom was a teenager when she had me."

"Why the change of heart?" Iggy smiled, pulling some butter out of the refrigerator.

Fang shrugged. "Not sure, Ig. I just...want to see them."

"You've been too lonely on your own for the past few years?"

Fang flipped to the next page of the newspaper. "Maybe."

Silence enveloped for a few minutes. Iggy continued cooking breakfast while Fang flipped through the Seattle Times, not really focusing on the articles. Something was bothering him.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yah?"

Fang pushed the newspaper away from him. "Are Max and Dylan…a couple?"

Iggy looked in Fang's general direction. "They've…gotten together. But they're not together right now. They've been on and off for the last three and a half years."

Fang nodded. He wasn't happy that Max had been with Dylan at all, but at least it hadn't been permanent.

"Why was it on and off?"

Iggy looked down. "Uh, well…because of you."

Fang's eye twitched. "What do you mean, 'me'?"

Iggy swallowed. "Well, every time they tried to get more serious, she, she…she thought of you. She couldn't forget you. And, well, they couldn't go any further with the relationship."

"It was because of me every time? It was always her?"

Iggy nodded. "Yeah." Fang heard Iggy mumble, "No shit, Sherlock."

"She…she didn't look to happy to see me yesterday."

Iggy shrugged. "Well…everyone but Max and Dylan had varying amounts of happiness to see you…but man, we're still pissed off at you for leaving. Don't get me wrong. It's just that…well, Dylan never liked you-"

"And vice versa," interrupted Fang.

"And Max…she took your leaving the hardest. She's just…very distraught."

Before Fang could reply, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel walked into the kitchen.

"Oooh, pancakes!" said Gazzy, sitting down at the table. Nudge sat beside him, while Angel took a seat next to Fang.

"Hold your horses, Gazzy," said Iggy, putting maple syrup all over the pancakes.

"I don't have any horses," mumbled the Gasman. He frowned.

"Good morning everyone." Dylan walked into the room, immediately setting his eyes on Fang. Dylan looked away first. He took a seat next to the Angel, and snatched the sports section of the Seattle Times before Fang could object.

"Morning, Dylan," everyone but Fang replied. Iggy walked over to the table and set down the dish full of pancakes and omelets/eggs. In the next minute, the table was full of food.

"Where's Max?" asked Nudge, taking a dish, napkin, fork, and knife from Iggy.

"Not here, Nudge." Angel gave her a look.

"Fang! Were your pillows full of rocks? Cuz mine feel like that too," said Gazzy, rubbing his neck.

"No. They were fine."

"Was the bed comfy?" asked Angel.

"How long did you sleep?" asked Nudge.

"Yes, and from 11 till 7," answered Fang. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel laughed.

"Max!" said Dylan.

Fang forced himself not to look up. He heard everyone greet Max, except for himself. He heard her walk past him to sit next to Dylan; far away from him.

"Max, how'd you sleep?" asked Nudge, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Great." Her voice was hollow, as if she had been crying. Which she had, of course.

Fang looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes looked red and puffy, while her hair was in horrible tangles.

"Max," said Dylan. He opened his arms. Fang saw her glance at him, then hugged Dylan. Fang tried not to throw the fucking table out the doorway.

"Fang, take some omelets," said Angel, smiling up at him.

"Thanks." He took three omelets, then passed them to Iggy, who sat to his left. He dug in to them, trying to ignore Dylan's and Max's whispers.

Suddenly, Max stood up. She ended up right behind Fang.

"Fang."

He set down his fork, and turned around to look at her.

She looked worse than he had thought; Her skin looked like it was sagging, her mouth was in a frown, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Fang, I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday. I…I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Fang looked into Max's eyes. He could tell that it was hard for her to say that; she was too stubborn. Fang was surprised Dylan had gotten Max to do this.

"It's fine, Max. I…I would've done the same thing." He looked straight at her. Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes bugged out.

"Okay." She moved away from him and sat down at her chair. For a minute, everyone ate in silence.

Max stood up. Her fork clattered to her plate as she stormed out of the room.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Nudge.

"Just need…some air." Everyone heard a loud bang as Max shut the door to the open-air flying room.

Fang dropped his fork to his plate and stared at the table. This was all his fault. He almost regretted leaving the Flock.

"Don't worry, Fang. Something's just messing with her brain," said Angel cheerily as she took another pancake.

Fang looked at her. "Something's messing with her brain? You mean the Voice?" Max had a special voice that told her what to do and how to do it. But she wasn't crazy or anything, it was programmed inside her by some scientists or something.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Not her _Voice_, Fang. Something else."

Fang let it drop; he didn't want to know anything else.

XXX

At 2 o'clock, Fang was spick n' span in a dark blue Lacoste polo shirt and Lucky Brand jeans (both were definitely _not_ his style) as he sat waiting for his parents in the Flock's living room. Dr. Martinez and Jeb sat with him.

"It'll be alright Fang. Just don't get too nervous," said Jeb.

Fang nodded. "I'm fine. Totally okay." He wasn't; his hands were getting sweaty, his stomach was turning into knots, and he kept thinking that his parents would run from the room once they saw his wings.

"Fang." He looked up; Jeb was gazing at him intently.

"Max...she...she's just-"

"Jeb, it's fine. Really. And anyway, it's my fault. She wouldn't be like this if I hadn't-" Fang looked down at the floor.

Jeb shook his head. "It's not your fault. You did what was the best for everyone. And, you probably won't want to know this Fang, but most of the time...she's been...normal. Leaderly. If you had been there..."

Fang stared at his shoes. So she hadn't missed him.

"But...if she's been alright...never mind."

Jeb patted his shoulder. "She'll come around. But right now let's just focus on the matter at hand."

Fang heard a vibration echo around the room. Dr. Martinez pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? They're here? Right outside the door? Thank you so much, Brigid."

Fang's blood pressure dropped dramatically. Brigid?

Brigid Dwyer?

XXX

"I'll be right back. Fang, everything will be fine." She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, then exited the room. Jeb and Fang sat in silence. Fang didn't even have time to reflect on Brigid Dwyer being in the CSM headquarters when the door opened.

XXX

Dr. Martinez wedged her head into the room. "Are you ready, Fang?"

Fang nodded, in spite of his legs shaking.

"Stay calm, Fang. You're quite good at that." Jeb smiled. Fang's heart lightened just a bit.

The door opened all the way. In stepped two people. Fang looked up, tucking in his wings.

XXX

Fang's eyes fell on his mother first. Josie Carrison.

_She's not a drug addict after all_, thought Fang.

She looked well put together; she wore a dark green silk skirt and a white blouse. She wore exotic bangles on her arms, and wore high-heeled shoes. She was petite, but had long legs. Josie had hair as dark as Fang's, but pale skin and dark blue eyes. Her eyes seemed guarded, almost as if she were introverted. Like Fang.

Fang didn't know how long he looked into the eyes of his mother. How long she gave him a look full of love and compassion. But eventually, he looked away. And his gaze fell to his father. Robert Lorenzo.

His father was a tall man. He wore a white button-down and wore gray pleated pants. He wore brown leather shoes, and wore what looked to be an expensive watch.

Fang had his father's olive skin and dark eyes. They looked almost identical; except Robert had brown hair, and Fang had his mother's chin and cheekbones. They exchanged a look almost as long as Fang and Josie's. Robert looked at his son with a mix of love and compassion. Fang could see a smile playing at his lips.

"Robert, Josie, this is your son. Fang." Dr. Martinez sounded as if she were a million miles away. Fang felt like he was in a bubble, one in which only he and his parents were allowed in.

Josie began to walk forward, until she was only a few inches away from Fang. Robert followed close behind.

"Fang." Her voice was soft. She reached over and stroked his hair.

She stopped stroking. "Can...can I-"

"Yes." Josie pulled him into a hug. Fang held on for dear life. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm your mom, I'm your mom, I'm your mom..." Josie kept whispering over and over. She kissed his forehead. He smiled; he was home at last.

XXX

Finally they separated. Robert approached Fang. Just like before, he was pulled into a hug by his father. Soon, Josie joined them, and all three of them hugged each other fiercely.

"Fang...Fang..." Robert kept repeating, and soon Josie said their son's name too. They stood there, hugging each other, not wanting to let go. They were finally reunited after eighteen years.

After what felt like an hour to Fang, they separated. They took seats on the couch. Each of his parents took his hand.

"Would you like us to leave?" asked Dr. Martinez. Fang had forgotten she was there.

"Please," said Fang's father. Jeb got up from the sofa opposite them, smiled at Fang encouragingly, then exited the room behind Dr. Martinez.

Josie kept stroking Fang's hair as she asked, "Your eighteen years old. Eighteen years apart."

Fang looked down. "Yeah."

"You...look much older than that," said Robert, gazing intently at his son.

Fang nodded. "It's...a long story."

"Well, how about we start from when we first met, and you pick up until after you were born?" asked Robert. He held his gaze.

"Okay."

And so Josie and Robert told the tale of how they had met. They had known each other two years prior to Fang being born. In Josie's sophomore year of high school and Robert's senior year, they had grown closer, progressing from friends to a couple...to lovers.

"We," Josie shut her eyes, remembering the memory. "We...had too much to drink that night, and we ended up not waking up until noon the next day."

Fang creased his eyebrows. "You...were drunk?"

Robert nodded. "I had an older friend around the block. He bought it for us."

"And you..." Fang began, looking at his mother.

She nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I got pregnant with you."

Fang swallowed. "How...how did both your parents take it?"

"Not well." The three of them laughed silently. Robert went on to explain how the two families decided to let Josie continue with the pregnancy. It was decided that a babysitter would take care of Fang while Josie stayed in school.

"Were you good students?" Fang couldn't help asking.

"I was a jock, but my grades weren't below average," said Robert, smiling mischievously.

"I was on the honor role," said Josie.

They continued with the story, explaining how Josie had taken some tests and had been given blood long before giving birth (Fang figured this was how they had gotten bird genes into him) at the hospital. And very soon after Josie had given birth, she had let a nurse take Fang for a check up and cleaning.

"After two hours, she came back and said...she said-" Josie stopped. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Fang squeezed his mother's hand. Regardless if she was a women who was, essentially, a stranger to him, she was his mother.

"She said you had disappeared, likely dead. We...we weren't sure she was telling the truth," said Robert, brushing his hands through his hair, tears coming to his eyes as well. "The police came to look for you...they didn't find you. We got some detectives soon enough. But...we never found you. A year passed and...we decided to close the case." Robert buried his face in his hands.

XXX

After a few moments, Fang's parents calmed down. Fang tried to tell them it was okay, that it wasn't their fault, but he was too shocked, thinking of how the School had so cruelly taken him from his family.

"So...tell us everything that happened after that, Fang," said Josie.

"Don't worry, we know there's something...different about you." Robert smiled at him, as if encouraging him to tell his story.

"I...I don't know if you can-"

"We're your parents, Fang. We need to know."

Fang took a deep breath, and began.

Fang told them of how he had been constantly experimented on for years at a scientific institution called the School. How whack-job scientists had constantly injected him, measuring his heart beat or his oxygen levels or any other ridiculous thing. He told them of how he had spent years inside a dog crate. How he had become claustrophobic. How he was a genetic freak, not completely human. Part bird. How the man who had just been in the room, Jeb Batchelder, had helped himself and other mutants like him escape the School. How they had become a family. How Jeb had disappeared. How Max had taken over as leader of the Flock. How Angel had been kidnapped, how Max had been told her mission to save the world. How she had saved it, and how they had traveled to Antarctica and performed air shows for the CSM. How they had helped rescue the woman who had just been in the room from an evil man named Mr. Chu. How they had traveled to Africa and a prophecy had been made about Fang dying. How he did die, but came back to life. How he had left the Flock. He told them everything that had happened in his life (it was the most he had ever spoken at once). Except for loving Max, of course.

"You...you have wings?" asked Fang's dad.

Fang nodded, looking downwards. "Yeah."

A tear flowed down Josie's face. "I can't b-believe this happened to you..."

Fang took her hand. "It's not your fault."

She shook her head. "Yes it is." She put her head in her free hand.

After a few moments, she calmed down, urging her son to continue telling the story.

"That's it," he said, shaking his head.

"Sh...show us." Robert looked down at his feet.

"My wings?"

"Yes."

Fang hoped that his parents weren't like Iggy's, in the sense that they were going to take interviews about him and get him famous because he had wings. Fang desperately hoped this as he stood up, faced his parents, and let his fourteen feet long, jet black wings stretch out across the room.

* * *

**Part two of of the Fang family reunion will be in the next chapter! I didn't want to stuff it all into one chapter because that would be really long.**

**Whoever is the first to review will be given a mention in the next chapter's Author's Note! And of course, a virtual cookie!**

**(::)**

**-singingtothewind**


End file.
